1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an information signal on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact, light-weight magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus have appeared as a result of recent technological advancement. The diversification of functions and improvement in efficiency of the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatuses also have advanced. Meanwhile, various apparatuses adapted solely for recording have recently appeared. Such recording apparatuses not only obviates the necessity of having signal processing circuits of a reproducing system but also permits great simplification of tracking control arrangement for reproduction, etc. It is another advantage of the apparatus dedicated to recording that the quality of its recording system can be enhanced.
The above stated recording-dedicated apparatuses are generally arranged simply to record signals in serial order, without any rewinding and fast feeding functions, for reduction in size and weight as they are not required to perform any reproducing operation. However, such arrangement has presented a problem in respect to effective utilization of the recording medium, because they are incapable of permitting prompt re-recording in cases where recorded information is found either to be inappropriate or unnecessary during the process of recording the information.